Finally
by FateRogue
Summary: Just a Hermione/Carina one shot. Enough said.


**Another one shot, a song fic, actually, that should keep some of you satisfied for now. Or, I hope. I reckon I'll do another one shot soon, maybe on the drinking contest between Sirius and Carina. But tell me what you think anyway!**

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

Carina watched as Ron completely overlooked how Hermione had dressed up for Christmas, did not say a word about the nice new sweater she was wearing, or the way she had her bushy mane pulled up in a ponytail—which, it wasn't very often.

He had not noticed, and had therefore disappointed her. After the war, he may have matured some, but not much. Not enough to stop their bickering, or to stop being a prat when he lost his temper, and not enough to stop being completely oblivious to everything around him. She supposed Hermione had thought that he would notice now, after everything they had been through together.

 _Well,_ she thought. _Nevermind it. I noticed._

"You look great, Hermione," Carina said by way of greeting, appearing by the brunette's side. "Nice sweater."

"Thank you," replied the bookworm, though she huffed. "At least _someone_ noticed."

The raven haired witch merely nodded along, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she glanced over at Ron. "He doesn't pay much attention. Are you sure you really like him?"

"I'm positive." Hermione nodded with some certainty, though Carina had head her hesitate for a brief moment.

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

Before the younger girl could speak again, a familiar redhead sidled over and looped his arm over her shoulders in a manner she could see was possessive. Somehow, sometime, he had noticed the lingering glances Carina gave, and the way she reacted when Hermione so much as brushed her hand. He had noticed the protectiveness and the uncontrollable anger to her being threatened, and the agony she felt when the brunette came to harm; he'd also noticed the way his girlfriend always smiled more at the other girl than at him.

Needless to say, he didn't like it, and Hermione wasn't looking very happy either as she scowled up at him and tried to move away, to no avail.

"We were having a conversation, Ron! Could you please leave?"

"I think I'm fine here," he told her, fingers digging into her shoulder, not that either noticed. Carina did, and clenched her fists. "After all, whatever can be said to you can be said to me too, right?"

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

"No. We were having a conversation between the two of us, and I don't think you should have to listen in to everything we may or may not say."

"Hermione!" Ron scowled back, a deep frown on his face. "Come on, I'm your boyfriend—"

"—which doesn't matter. I asked you to leave, so please do."

 _I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

"Let go of her," interrupted Carina irritatedly. "You're going to leave marks." Her fingers twitched, and she could feel the invisible holster on her arm shift, ready to give her her wand.

As if burned, Ron jerked his arm away and took a small step aside.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

Hermione glanced at her, rubbing her shoulder as she murmured, "Thank you."

Ron's ears reddened, whether from shame or anger they did not know.

 _Better than he can_

"How about we go talk somewhere else?" Carina forced her tone to stay even, shoving away her previous anger. "We could go on a walk."

"Alright."

And, without a backward look at the common room or Ron, both left and found themselves walking through the surviving corridors.

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

"He's an arse," spoke Carina finally, peering over at her friend as she brushed her own dark hair aside. "And he shouldn't touch you like that. Especially not after…."

 _After the torture,_ could be heard by both. _After what happened at the manor, and after what my monster of a cousin did to you._

"I know," came the quiet response. "And I wish he wouldn't. But he's always been so jealous of everything, because of being one of the youngest of his siblings. He's jealous of our closeness, I believe. I don't think he meant to grab me that hard."

They were outside now, and Carina watched as her breath made a fog, leaning against the cool stones of the castle. "Doesn't matter. You deserve better."

Hermione chuckled softly, though rather ruefully as she shivered involuntarily, wishing she had gotten a coat. "I'm a bit too much for most people, though, don't you think?"

"Not for me."

Brown eyes studied her, and she gratefully accepted her friend's jacket, knowing that protesting would do her no good. "No, not for you. You've always known exactly how to handle me, at my best and my worst."

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

"You're not too hard to deal with. Not too hard to figure out, either."

"Oh?" Hermione quirked her brows, before shaking her head. "Honestly, I wish Ron could be more mature about things. I just don't know what to do with him anymore—all we ever do is argue, especially lately."

 _Tell me what you want to do_

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"Want?" The bushy haired girl sighed. "I don't know."

 _Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

Carina reached over to pull the jacket hood over Hermione's head, before adjusting her own Gryffindor hat as a chill hit them, and she couldn't help but think about how stunning the older girl looked, cheeks flushed and snowflakes in her hair.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

"I think you do."

"Yes," she admitted, nodding in acknowledgement to the raven haired girl's words. "I do. Ron told me something, him and Harry both, actually…"

Carina's heart skipped a beat, and she shifted anxiously; Harry had known for awhile, she had not bothered to hide it from him, and Ron had drawn his own conclusions.

"And?"

"They told me you're in love with me."

 _Give me a sign_

Carina swallowed. "Okay."

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

Hermione took her hand and forced the younger girl to meet her eyes. "I don't want to be with Ron anymore, Carina. All this time, and I can't believe I never saw it...the way I've treated you, I think you deserve better. Gabrielle was always interested in you, and you two have always gotten along…"

That was true. She was rather close to Gabrielle now, since they had spent more time together after the war had ended. Gabrielle was a sweet girl, really, and oh so beautiful, but….

"I don't want Gabrielle," Carina found herself saying, unable to stop it from spilling out now. She had held it in for so long that it felt good to finally get it out. "I want you."

"I know."

"No, you don't," the raven haired girl told her in a rapid tone. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life, Hermione. _All_ of you. I've never wanted anyone else, never felt anything for anyone else, and I've loved you since the day we met when we were eleven seven years ago." She took in a breath before continuing. "You hurt me more than anyone else, and I still love you. Don't ask me how or why, because I'll never know, but I do. You're one of the smartest, bravest people I've ever met and I can't _stand_ when Ron Weasley has his hands all over you—he _knows_ how I feel and he doesn't want you near me for fear that you might realize you care for me too."

 _Promise I won't let you down_

Hermione watched her her, lips quirking upward in a soft smile. "I do."

Carina stared at her with wide eyes, not having expected that answer. "What?"

"I do. I care for you very much." The twinkle in the brunette's eyes reminded her eerily of Dumbledore. "More than you realize."

 _Just know that you don't_

 _Have to do this alone_

"You can't really feel the same as I do," the younger girl shook her head, disbelieving.

"I do. Maybe I haven't always known, but…" Hermione squeezed her hand. "There has always been something there, I think. I care for Ron as well, I really do, but we'd never have worked in the long run, I've come to realize. We have different ambitions, different ideas for what we're going to do with our lives—I don't want to be held back." She peered at her friend. "And you won't do that to me, will you? You won't turn me into a housewife or try to tell me what I can and can't do."

"No." Carina shook her head again, head clearing some. "I won't."

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

"Good."

 _Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" she asked finally.

Hermione met her gaze steadily. "I'm going to tell Ron it's over, and if you'll have me…"

Carina felt an insane surge of joy, one that she had never felt before. This was actually happening, and for once she could finally give into her impulses and do what she wished.

"Always."

She pulled Hermione into her arms right there and held her tight, and she could feel the older witch shift closer with a contented sigh; for the first time since her father died, Carina felt truly at peace.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_


End file.
